Something Different
by Werewolf Luna
Summary: Werewolf story from a new author
1. Character Info

Violet Air Joy

Name: Violet Air Joy

Wolf's Name: Princess

Pack: Aqua Moon

Nearby Packs: King's Moon, and Blood Moon

Age:17

Pack Rank: Omega

Human Appearance: long dark brown, almost black, hair;violet eyes with sky blue specks;5' 11"(short for a werewolf); blind; frail yet strong

Wolf Appearance: pure white fur(only werewolf like this); pure violet eyes; Sleek and strong

Powers: (because I am blind) ability to sense where thing are; ability to become invisible; other powers are not known yet

Bio: The pack abuses her. They killed her family. They barely feed her.

Jason Blue Wolff

Name: Jason Blue Wolff

Wolf's name: Tanner

Pack: King's Moon

Nearby Packs: Aqua Moon, Red Moon

Age: 20

Pack Rank: Future Alpha

Human Appearance: Short light brown hair; Sky blue eyes with violet specks in them; 6' 5" (slightly tall for a werewolf); toned body but not extremely

Wolf Appearance: Dark brown fur, Tall, Strong

Bio: Treated with immense respect and loves his pack. Will do anything for the mate he hasn't found yet.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Violet's P.O.V.

"We should get rid of that filthy little Omega. What's the point of having her when she doesn't react to the pain? Let's kill her then we won't ever have to share our food with her again." I 'overhear' the alpha of my pack say.

'It's not like you give me much food anyways. You already killed my family and now you're going and now you're going to kill me too. Lovely! (note the sarcasm)' I thought. I should probably go now before they catch my scent. "Yo, Princess! We gotta leave like right now!' I yelled to my wolf through our link.

'OK, OK! I heard what he said. Let's go back to the tiny, little thing we call a house and pack our stuff up then we run.' she replied.

Back at the house (aka place of misery) Princess said 'Remember keep it light. only things we need.'. 'Got it.' i replied. I ran at wolf speed to my room grab my clothes(there weren't very many)and the few trinkets from my family. I quickly and carefully packed them up into a backpack and shifted into my beautiful (or so I've been told by my mother) wolf. Then I ran with skilled practice. dodging trees using one of my powers. I've never been like other blind people. For one, I never use a cane or cover my eyes. Two, I always look people in the eyes. Three, my eyes are as bright as anyone who can see. Four, my powers help a lot. I finally crossed the border line to what I hoped was the King's Moon Pack is because the Blood Moon Pack is ruthless and will kill anyone who is different. I shifted back and changed into a warm set of clothes. I finally found a tree that I could climb and started to climb. I got to a high spot in the tree and felt a hollowed out spot and climbed in. I was just about fall asleep when I heard a loud snarl and a long howl. Why can't we get a good night's sleep. I heard another howl, this time the message was clear "Get out of that tree, rogue. Now!"

"Alright, I'm coming down. Would you mind telling me what land I'm on?" I ask as politely as I can considering I'm yelling down from a tree. "Didn't you see the sign? You're on King's Moon land." The man who yelled up at me earlier. "I apologize. I didn't know. And no I didn't see the sign because I'm blind." I replied. "Come down we have to take you to the alpha or king to you." He yelled as I started to climb down. I got about halfway down when I decided it would be easier to just jump the rest of the way. As soon as I land a wolf jumps on top of me, so I shifted into my wolf and wriggled out from under the other, much larger and not quite stronger, wolf."Wait! How did you get away from the pack's Beta?!" The man who was talking to me earlier asked. I just gave him a wolfy shrug and just then did he notice my fur. He said "You need to come with me. Now!" I walked up to him, still in wolf form, and nudged his leg, and then looked up and shrugged again as if to say 'go on I don't know where we're going'. He seemed to understand because he started to walk away and I followed his shape.

We finally reached the Pack House which happens to be a castle. When we got there I'm glad he didn't ask me to shift because when we shift back we don't have any clothes on, so yeah embarrassing. The man who I followed yelled for a little girl who came in with a tank top and a pair of sweatpants. I got scared so I vanished. "Where is she?" they were saying, so I slowly became visible again, right in front of them. "Shift then get changed then meet me back here got it?"the man said. I nodded my big wolfy head."Good. The bathroom is the first door to the right down that hallway. Now go." He continued. I gently took the clothes from the little girl with my teeth and padded off down the hall once I got to the bathroom I quickly shifted and put the clothes on. Then ran out but before I got to the forum I ran into a wall. I hit my head and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason's P.O.V. I heard they caught a rogue off in the forest near the border between the Aqua Moon Pack and us. I also heard her wolf is pure white, a very rare color. I only heard all of this because I am the prince and future alpha and will become the alpha and king as soon as I find my mate. I don't think that this rogue will have to be killed. She might be trying to join our pack, I mean, I doubt she would be able to kill and they said she's blind. She ran into a wall and knocked herself out, so now I'm on my way to the hospital wing to interrogate her. I was almost to the rogue's hospital room when I smelled the most beautiful scent. It smelled of vanilla, roses, chocolate, and fresh snow. It was leading straight to the rogue's room. I growled just thinking about my mate being in even the slightest bit of danger. I ran into the room and was a bit taken aback. The most beautiful girl was sitting in the bed. She was sitting up looking me straight in the eyes. She had hair the color of dark chocolate,with bright eyes that I could easily get lost in. "Are you the rogue?" I asked gently. "I guess you could call me that but I only ran away from my pack because I am the Omega and they liked to beat me. So I guess I am a rogue. Your scent tells me that you are high rank in this pack and that you're my mate. I understand if you reject me. I mean who wants a mate that's blind, a rogue, and an Omega." She said in a voice like wind chimes. She started to cry, so I hugged her. 'Good. Comfort Mate and don't even think about rejecting her it will break her even more. Her wolf, Princess, said that her pack killed her family just to torture her. Don't you dare hurt her more.' My wolf Tanner said.'I had planned on accepting her and protecting her from harm but you know...' I replied. 'Tell her that.' He ordered me. "Sweetie I would never even think about rejecting you. I'm Jason Wolff by the way. Who are you?" I said. "I'm Violet Joy. Really?! Wait, you're the prince and I'm a nobody." She said. "You are not a nobody. You are everything to me." I said honestly."Come with me I have to take you to my father." She slightly winced and I turned to look at her but I couldn't see her. I started to freak out."Violet! Violet! Where are you?" I yelled. I saw her slowly appear in front of me. I just stared. "Sorry, I do that when I'm nervous. It's one of my powers."She said bashfully. "Wait you have powers.?!"


End file.
